


Sleeptalker

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: “You know you talk in your sleep, don’t you?”Eggsy freezes, “I what?”





	Sleeptalker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago for a 5+1 about Eggsy sleeptalking and I remember getting a bit stuck on the rest and then forgetting about it. Found this and the other bits I did finish a few days ago and decided to edit it and post it as its own little standalone story~

Harry Hart has never had need for an alarm clock. Every morning he wakes up, warm and comfortable, at 7am on the dot. Admittedly, getting shot in the head had messed up his internal clock slightly, but now, over a year and a half after what the media had started calling V-Day, it’s finally getting back into swing.

His bed partner’s internal clock leaves a lot to be desired, however.

Eggsy has his head pillowed on Harry’s chest, snoring quietly and clearly still deeply asleep.

“Eggsy,” he gives Eggsy’s shoulder a little squeeze, “it’s time to wake up.” 

Eggsy snuffles and buries himself impossibly further into Harry.

“Come on, Eggsy. Wake up, darling.”

“……eggs…”

Harry frowns, “what was that?”

“Eggs,” Eggsy mumbles, “don’t even like ‘em.”

“Really?” The corner of Harry’s mouth quirks up.

Eggsy grumbles and rubs his cheek against Harry's chest, “no eggs, Haz, no eggs.”

“Okay, darling, no eggs.” Harry says as his smile turns into a full blown grin. He kisses the top of Eggsy’s head and starts to untangle himself, “I’m going for a shower. We have work today, remember?”

He successfully untangles himself from Eggsy’s clinging limbs and laughs quietly when he sees Eggsy start to sprawl across the middle of the bed with a groan. Harry shimmies down his pyjama bottoms and carefully places them under his pillow before giving Eggsy one last fond look and wandering through to the en suite.

When Harry comes back from the shower with a towel around his waist, Eggsy is sat in the middle of the bed, wrapped in the duvet with JB in his lap and blinking slowly.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Harry smiles.

“Was up late doin’ paperwork,” Eggsy says, rubbing his eyes, “deserved at least a bit of a lie in.” 

Harry goes to the wardrobe and starts pulling out his clothes for the day. As he’s choosing a pair of socks he turns enough to face Eggsy.

“You know you talk in your sleep, don’t you?”

Eggsy freezes, “I what?”

“Talk. In your sleep.” Harry takes a pair of pants out of the drawer and pulls them on, “has no one told you?”

Eggsy slowly shakes his head.

“Not even when you were sleeping in the dorms?” 

Realisation dawns on Eggsy’s face, “oh shit. So that’s what they were giggling about.” He drops his head into his hands, “oh _shit_ , where’s my phone? I need to text Rox.”

“Bedside table.”

Harry quietly laughs to himself and goes to finish getting dressed to the sound of Eggsy’s scrambling and repetitive _shitshitshit_ s, he definitely needs to ask Roxy about what she’d heard during their training.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
